residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beth Underwood
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I think we're going to have problems." --Beth, commonly used words when she finds someone that she dislikes. Beth Jameka Underwood, born February 18th, 1991 was born the only daughter to Tiana and Robert Underwood, a wealthy-class family of Umbrella scientists. Unfortunately, after Beth's birth, her father had suddenly walked out on them both for unknown reasons, leaving her sorrow-stricken mother to raise the child alone. This caused Beth to grow up with a very short fuse and develop anger problems, which of course kept her from making many friends. While in school, she later met Rose Bedford during a skirmish going on between her and three other bullies. Beth beat them up and soon, befriended the other girl. The two would become very close friends later on in life. They went on to go to college together and eventually New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company. Together, the two worked side-by-side with their fellow employees and friends Jonas Burton and Kirk Matthews. In meeting Chris and becoming involved in a zombie outbreak that devastates her city, she works together with Rose and the others to survive. She is portrayed by April Rich. Early Life and History with Umbrella Beth was born in a wealthy environment in the outskirts of Newark to two prominent Umbrella researchers. Her father abandoned the family for seemingly unknown reasons when Beth was only four years old, which generated animosity and bitterness in the child and this of course would have caused her to develop anger problems later on in life. Her mother, distraught by the sudden disappearance of her husband, quit working with Umbrella supposedly because it reminded her too much of him. Fortunately, this didn't cause problems as well and Umbrella brushed her aside, considering her to be too useless in such mental conditions anyway. She later took a job at Newark's hospitalworking in Cardiology, but for some reason, it wasn't enough to maintain their finances. Beth's grandparents moved into the house to assist her mother, which of course, made the child want to help out as well. She grew up with very few friends in her public school because of her generally short temper and disposition. Although when Beth turned eight, she achieved exceptionally high scores on her finals (cleverly orchestrated by Umbrella to enlist children under their wing), and was transferred to the Umbrella Academy for the Gifted. Beth was one of the few students there who ranked at the top of her class. While there, Beth soon would come to meet up with Rose, who was out in the courtyard studying on her own. She was surprised to see the girl sitting alone and by herself because she didn't seem like such a bad person to her. But then, Beth also witnessed three older boys trying to pick a fight with Rose. Beth was angry by this and attacked all three of them by herself, receiving a few bruises and a black eye in the process, but she was able to get them expelled with her fighting. After talking with her for a little while, Rose and Beth eventually became very close friends. One night, Beth was talking with Rose on the phone and told her about a sleepover that she wanted to have the following day with the other girl; it was a Saturday and since there was no school that day, it seemed to be the best time to do so. Rose was happy to go and went outside to catch fireflies for Beth as a gift considering Beth the fact that Beth loved insects and animals. It was on that fateful night that Rose and Charles were both attacked; Charles was shot to death and Rose wounded to the point of near death. The following morning, Beth's mother arrived at the Bedford Estate to pick Rose up, but she was horrified at what she discovered; Charles lying dead on the library floor with his daughter lying beside him, barely alive. Rose was rushed to the hospital and Beth visited the girl every day until she was able to leave. With the death of her father, Rose was taken care of by the Underwood family as if she were their very own, despite struggling with finances as they had. Beth grew up taking care of Rose as if she were a sister and considering Rose's experience, it made Beth fiercely protective of her. Beth and Rose were seen together taking up employment with New Genesis, never knowing that they were being watched constantly. Education Beth attended the same private school as Rose had after she achieved high scores on her testing at her public school. Umbrella considered approaching her for employment possibilities, but when she showed no interest, they decided to stay close to Rose instead. She later went on to attend college where she earned her Master's in Cellular Technology and her Bachelor's in Veterinary Science. Beth was going to become a Veterinarian, but that changed when she met Rose and took up employment with New Genesis instead. Abilities and Skills Beth, being a normal human has no supernatural gifts nor any specific talents like Rose or any of the other "Wesker's". But in this, she is highly intelligent and seems to be capable of some form of martial arts. This is possibly because of her rigorous and daily training that she puts herself through. Though not as extreme as Rose's, Beth can still prove to be very strong and skilled, especially when she is constantly fighting with others who attempt to do Rose harm. Personality "Do I look like I am in the mood for you?" --Beth, to Kirk when he irritates her. Beth has a very proud and loud way of going about things when she isn't working, yet sometimes it never fails while on-duty as well. She is constantly at war with her fellow employee, Kirk Matthews and they are always seen fighting with each other, even when the situation does not very well call for it. Beth has a very strict personality at times, and yet, she is also seen to be very compassionate and caring, especially to her childhood friend, Rose Bedford. She is fiercely protective of the other woman and will not hesitate to say what is on her mind should Rose be in danger or even lash out to anyone. This often times bothers those who try to talk to Rose or go anywhere near her. Overall, Beth has shown the capacity to be kind and very sensitive to the feelings of others and she shows no patience for foolishness either. Wardrobe Beth wears a white laboratory coat, a formal dress skirt and blouse during her time at work. On the days that she is not working, she wears blue jeans and a tank top with black boots. Beth often dresses as carefully as she can and never approves of clothes that "show too much". She is also seen wearing a heart-shaped locket around her neck that was given to her by her mother. Physical Appearance Beth is tall, yet stands maybe an inch shorter than Rose. She has a firm, muscular body shape which is the result of constant physical workouts, exercise and jogging when off work. She has long hair that she usually keeps pinned up in a bun or ponytail. She has thin, arched brows and two sets of earrings on each ear. As a child, she was described as being very skinny by many of those who had grown up with her, like Rose, but very strong. Relationships Parents "Don't go and bring that up..." --Beth, to Rose in one of their rare arguments. Beth was always particularly close to her mother because of the abandonment of her father. After her father had left the family; she despised and hated him for it, hoping to never find him again in their lives, which of course, gave her a very short fuse about it and anyone who mentioned her lack of a father were often met with harsh retaliation. Her grandparents lived with her mother to help her mentally and financially in their big house and Beth was always very respectable to them. Beth took care of her mother even when she had a menial part-time job at the time. Jonas Burton "He's...cute. In a weird kind of way." --Beth, in meeting Jonas for the first time. Jonas and Beth had always been on very good terms with one another, despite their obvious differences. Jonas was always able to make Beth laugh which she enjoyed. Beth seemed to like Jonas a lot and defends him when he is picked on or teased by Kirk; but she had little time to pursue such a relationship with anyone, so she never noticed Jonas' infatuation with her. However, by the time of his mutation, Beth exhibited deeply sorrowful emotions to his change and at the time of her battling him; she begged and pleaded that he be spared by their weapons, despite the inevitable. Just before he had changed and was seemingly incapable of speech, he revealed that he loved Beth. His death deeply affected her and she lived out the remainder of her life alone, unable to cope with the loss of another man whom she loved. Rose Bedford "You mess with Rose, you mess with me, and you REALLY don't want to mess with me!" --Beth, to Chris during her interrogation. Rose and Beth met as children before the death of Charles. At first, Beth simply passed by the girl and didn't talk to her. Until by chance, Beth was going out to the courtyard and found Rose being beaten up by three boys. She fought them off and eventually, Rose and Beth would bond. Beth is fiercely protective of Rose and will not hesitate to beat someone up should they try to hurt her, even though Rose is obviously quite capable of defending herself. Beth's behavior around Rose might have been regarded as pity at first, but eventually it could be because of both girls lacking parental figures (Rose, a mother and Beth, her father) and they seemed to connect fairly well because of that. Chris Redfield "I don't like it. You're talking to her like she's that goddamn maniac who went to pieces in Africa!" --Beth, to Chris during interrogation. Beth never liked Chris from the moment that she had met him. He seemed to treat Rose very poorly, which of course made her angry. She was always at odds with him, especially during the journey to Isle Alexandria after the defeat of the Incubator. Chris expresses little emotion toward the creature's death, which Beth finds to be very cruel and mean. Beth would rather have gone on the journey without him, but he knew more than she had, which she tolerated. Kirk Matthews "Take the hint; she's not that into you." --Beth, to Kirk, many times during Rose's rejection of him. Kirk and Beth are constantly seen at odds with one another, though not as much as Kirk would be of Jonas. Beth is always there to thwart Kirk's attempted courtship of Rose and insult him for his poor efforts and constant irritations. Beth does respect Kirk to a point because he seems to constantly persist on the matter, despite Rose's many rejections. She is annoyed though that he seems to be very selfish about his feelings for Rose, expecting her to reciprocate. Claire Redfield "I met your brother, you know. Hate to say it, but he's a certifiable asshole." --Beth, to Claire at Isle Alexandria. Claire and Beth met during the split-up of Chris' group and the Russians once they arrived on Alex's island. When Ivan had gone into one of his dangerous fits, Beth witnessed Claire's caring and considerate nature bring him back. The two seemed to generally get along, even when Beth expressed her dislike of Claire's brother, to which Claire responded, "He gets that a lot". The two work together to fight the G creature that Jonas transforms into and Claire seems to take pity on Beth when she begs her not to kill him. Quotes *''"If I have to come back there, you're not going to like it!"'' *''"Rose, you're my sister. I don't care about any of this. You just keep it real, okay? Just keep it real."'' *(About Jonas) "He's cute. Kind of like that weird kid who sits alone at lunch." *''"Shit. This goddamn freak's not gonna let me off easy, is he?"'' *''"I'll show you how we roll in my town, bitch!"'' *''"Ah shit, I think he heard my big mouth..."'' *''"Touch her again and trust me; I'll be showing you what a real bad day is."'' *''"Jonas, Kirk; if you two don't shut up, I'm gonna tie both your asses to a damn post and let them take turns jumping at you."'' *''"Hey! Redfield! Too much for you to handle, sweetheart?!"'' *''"Taste lead, asshole!"'' *''"What do bullets taste like?"'' *''"I need to go beat some heads in right now."'' *(To Rose) "I love you girl. If you had a tail growing out of your ass, I'd still love you." Gallery Trivia *The girl's name Beth \b(e)-th\ is pronounced beth. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Beth is "house". Short form of Elizabeth (Hebrew) "God's promise", Bethel and Bethany. Not used before the 19th century. *It is never specific what had happened to Beth's father once he had disappeared; whether or not he had died or gone into hiding. *The name Underwood: Deriving from the Old English "under" a preposition meaning "under" or "below", plus "wuda", a wood. The name was originally given to one dwelling at the foot of a wood or literally "below the trees of a forest". *The girl name Jameka is pronounced JHAEMihKah †. Jameka's language of origin is Hebrew and it is used largely in the English language. Jameka is a variant form of the English Jamie. Jameka is not regularly used as a baby name for girls. It is not ranked within the top 1000 names. In 2009, within the group of girl names directly linked to Jameka, Jamie was the most commonly used. It is Hebrew for "may protect, holder of heel, supplanter". *Beth's character and personality was inspired by a friendly acquaintance of the author's from Middle School. *Beth still wears a bracelet made by Rose and herself from school. *Beth was originally going to be named Karen after Karen Dyer, who voiced Sheva Alomar for Resident Evil 5. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC)